Wedding Guide
In Final Fantasy XI, players may choose to marry a member of the opposite gender. This process is somewhat costly, but in return, you recieve Rare/Ex items which are unavailable in any other way, a way to show your commitment to a friend or loved one, and memories that will last you throughout your visit in Vana'diel. Requirements * Both parties involved must have at least one job at level 20. * You must have a trusted friend to act as a Chaperone to the wedding. It will be the Chaperone who will schedule the wedding and make all payments. * A wedding may have from 3 to 33 people included in the ceremony, including the Bride, Groom, and Chaperone. * Both participants must be of the opposite gender. Wedding Services The wedding offers many benefits, including: *Engraved Rings: for the Bride and Groom :* The Bride and Groom may choose how they want their rings engraved. They may choose between the name of their spouse (Ex. The Groom's ring would be engraved as 'Bride's Name' and the Bride's ring would be engraved as 'Groom's Name'. :* They can also choose to have their initials engraved on the rings. For Example, if the Groom was named "Groom" and the Bride "Bride" the Bride's ring would read 'GtoB' and the Groom's ring would read 'BtoG'. *An Optional Wedding Dress Set for the Bride: :* Bridal Corsage :* Wedding Dress :* Wedding Hose :* Wedding Boots * Fireworks for all wedding guests. They are used by the guests at the end of the wedding (in place of the traditional rice). Applying for a Wedding There are many steps you must complete in order to apply for a wedding. NOTE: Neither the Bride nor the Groom can sign up for their own wedding. They must find a third party, known as the Chaperone, to send in their application, and pay the fees. *From the Final Fantasy XI menu on Play Online, Choose Compendium, And then Weddings. * The Chaperone picks the top three choices for the date and time of the wedding. (Weddings can occur From Wednesday to Sunday, and they can start at 2:00PM, 5:00PM or 7:00PM (PST). the Bride, Groom, And Chaperone must be arrive one hour before the ceremony to confirm arrangements.) * The Chaperone will then enter the Bride and Groom's Name, Race, and Main Job. *The Chaperone will then enter his characters name, the server the wedding is to take place on, and the number of guests attending. *The Chaperone will next pick the style of Wedding he wants (Windurstian, San d'Orian, or Bastokian) and then choose from the available areas for that wedding style (the areas available in the selected city and Jeuno *The Chaperone will next enter the Bride and Groom's Weapons of Choice. *The Chaperone will then be asked to confirm whether or not the Wedding Dress is wanted, and will select the engravings. *Finally, The Chaperone will put in any notes about the Wedding (If you'd like a different location than the listed ones, or if there is something important the GMs should know about the wedding). Wedding Sites The following locations are available for Wedding ceremonies. San d'Oria Image:Sandy manoroutdoors wedding.jpg|Count Caffaule's Manor Outdoors 36 Guests, 80,000 Gil Image:Sandy manorindoors wedding.jpg|Count Caffaule's Manor Indoors 10 Guests, 20,000 Gil Image:Sandy chateau wedding.jpg|Chateau d'Oraguille 18 Guests, 30,000 Gil *NOTE: In Order to Gain Access to Chateau d'Oraguille, San d'Orian participants and guests must have at least Rank 2, while Windurstian and Bastokian participants and guests must have Rank 3. Bastok Image:Bastok lighthouse wedding.jpg|Morhen Lighthouse 36 Guests, 80,000 Gil Image:Bastok metalworks wedding.jpg|Metalworks 10 Guests, 20,000 Gil Image:Bastok port wedding.jpg|Port Bastok 36 Guests, 80,000 Gil Windurst image:Windy sarutabaruta wedding.jpg|Sarutabaruta 36 Guests, 80,000 Gil image:Windy rhinostery wedding.jpg|Rhinostery 18 Guests, 30,000 Gil Image:Windy hostel wedding.jpg|Acolyte Hostel 36 Guests, 80,000 Gil image:Windy orastery wedding.jpg|Orastery 10 Guests, 20,000 Gil Jeuno Image:Jeuno wedding.jpg|Temple of the Goddess 36 Guests, 80,000 Gil Wedding Costs Wedding service fees vary with the size of a ceremony. * Small Ceremony (3-10 people): 20,000 Gil * Medium Ceremony (11-18 people): 30,000 Gil * Large Ceremony (19-36 people): 80,000 Gil *Jeuno Ceremony (20 people) 80,000 Gil. *The Optional Wedding Dress Set costs 50,000 Gil. This includes all four pieces. * Wedding Rings and Fireworks are part of the price you pay when renting your area; They do not cost extra. NOTE: The prices for Weddings held in Windurst, San d'Oria, And Bastok remain the same regardless of country, and are instead based on group size. Jeuno Ceremonys can only have a maximum of 20 people, and has a static cost regardless of the number of players attending. See Also * Wedding Dress Set * Weddings * Blessed Memories * Wedding Bells * Confessions of a Registrar Category:guides